yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 124
"Battle with the Barians", known as "The Seven Barian Emperors" - Soldiers of the Crimson World!!" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 6, 2013 and on Hulu on September 22, 2014. Summary .]] After Yuma's victory over Mr. Heartland, the pillar of light from the Barian World glows ever brighter. Pink lightning begins to strike and seven beams of light fly from the pillar, each a different color - purple, red, cyan, blue, white, yellow and green. The blue beam flies directly in front of Yuma's group, as the yellow and green ones fly over their heads and the purple one rips through the ground in front of them. Pillars around the construction site begin to fall. Finally, the seven beams converge on a nearby platform in an explosion that causes enough smoke to cover Yuma's group. As the smoke clears, seven figures stand there - and in the center is Shark, flanked by Rio, Alito and Vector on the left and Dumon, Mizar and Girag on the right. The Barian Emblem around Shark's neck glows as Yuma asks what's going on, confused as to why Shark would be among the Barians. Quattro seems equally surprised, while Bronk adds that Rio is there too. Yuma says Shark's name once more and he finally responds that it seems as if its been a long time since someone called him "Shark". He insists he is no longer "Shark" or "Reginald", he is Nash, of the Barians. Cathy makes a cat pun, asking "I beg your purrdon?" ("Shark is a Barian?" in the dub). Tori asks what Shark means (in the dub, Tori says this can't be true) and Yuma asks how Shark could possibly be a Barian, while Astral simply stares. commences Barian Battlemorph.]] Yuma finally asks Shark to answer him, tears in his eyes. Shark responds that he'll show Yuma his true form then. He raises his arm and declares "Barian Battlemorph" as the Barian Emblem around his neck glows. The other six Emperors also yell "Barian Battlemorph", their own Baria Crystal glowing. Pink light envelops them all and Shark's form changes, his whole body glowing as his clothes vanish, replaced by the armor of a Barian. He declares that they are the Seven Barian Emperors and then each of them makes a short introduction. Mizar informs them that he is the one true "Galaxy-Eyes" master, Girag boasts that everything is in his grasp, Alito claims that his howling fists can break even god's bones and Vector simply says "Its me, VECTOR!". Rio yells that she can freeze even the fires of the sun and introduces herself as "The Sword of Ice, Marin". Dumon declares himself "The Barians' White Shield" and Shark reveals that he is the one that leads the Seven Barian Emperors - Nash (in the dub, Nash introduces all of the Barians instead; Mizar as the "one true "Galaxy-Eyes" master"; Girag, "the ultimate warrior"; Alito, "the Barian who battles with fists of fury"; Vector, "need I say more?"; Marin, "the name that brings chills to everyone's heart" and Dumon, "my faithful friend, but your greatest enemy"). Yuma repeats Nash's introduction in disbelief, while Kite struggles to even open his eyes, still lying on the ground due to the effects of the Barian field. Astral remarks that the memories in the Number ruins really were Shark's. Yuma asks what he means and Astral explains that he saw memories of Shark as the ruler of a nation and speculates that his soul was reincarnated in the Barian World afterwards (Astral does not mention Nash's reincarnation into a Barian in the dub). Yuma asks why he was a human later then, and Astral responds that he doesn't know but what he does know is that Shark is now their enemy. Yuma turns to Shark, asking why they must fight. Nash responds that it is what destiny has decided. Yuma brushes off that explanation, declaring that he has Dueled so many people and that by clashing their souls, they grew to understand one another. Parts of confrontations with Kite, Nistro, Nelson, Anna, Roku, Kaze, Dextra, Trey, Quattro and Vetrix are shown as he explains. reacts with the Barian Emblem.]] He declares that if Shark wishes to cut ties with them just because he's a Barian, then Yuma will knock some sense back into him with a Duel. Suddenly, a beam of yellow light shoots from the Emperor's Key around Yuma's neck, while a blue one shoots from Nash's Barian Emblem. The beams collide and explode in a green burst. Yuma is thrown backwards and sees the memories Shark gained in the ruins - his battles with Vector, him finding Iris and Rio's funeral, among others. At the same time, Nash sees what Yuma encountered in the Astral World - Enna and the other Astral beings, his Duel with Eliphas and his rescue of Astral. Nash comments to himself that both he and Yuma carry the weight of a world on their shoulders. Yuma is thrown onto his back, while Nash falls to his knees; Marin runs to her brother's aid. Yuma sits up for a brief second and mutters Shark's name before falling unconscious ("I saw...your past!" in the dub). Tori yells Yuma's name and Quinton begins to speak, but Roku's voice rings out, commenting that fleeing would be a good tactic right now (in the dub, Roku says retreat does not equal defeat). Smoke bombs cover the platform where the Emperors stand. Moving quickly, Quinton yells for Tori and Bronk to carry Yuma and for Orbital 7 to take Kite. Orbital salutes in response. When the smoke clears, Girag and Vector wonder what just happened. Nash orders the Emperors to pursue Yuma and his friends. Quinton has fit everyone into an armored van and asks if everyone is alright. Those of them that are conscious respond in the positive and Caswell, Trey and Cathy tell everyone that they see no signs of pursuit. blocks Anna's cannon shots.]] Mizar follows behind the car, leaping from rooftop to rooftop at high speeds. He mutters that he found them, but is suddenly confronted by Anna flying through the air on her cannon. She fires three shots, but Mizar lands and blocks them with a quick barrier. As Anna leaps from the cannon and lands, Mizar asks who she is. She tells him her name is Anna and she won't let him lay a finger on Yuma even if it kills her. Calling her "little girl", Mizar tells her he won't forgive anyone that stands in his way. Anna begins to respond that unforgiveness was her line, but a voice rings out and interrupts her, finishing that it's actually his line (in the dub, Anna snaps that what's little about her is her fuse; the voice yells, "Fear not, my maiden!"). Anna looks around and sees Nelson on a nearby rooftop. Still in his Star Sparrow persona, he says that today is the time for another lavish feast of justice and that the "friend to those in need, Star Sparrow", has arrived. Tori is pleased to see backup arrive and Quinton says it seems the Duelists who are aware of the crisis are arriving. Bronk tells Quinton to stop the car. Trey and Cathy ask why and Bronk responds that no matter what happens, he has to help. On another rooftop, Roku and Kaze confront Girag. Roku tells their opponent that he shall not pass and Kaze adds that they've prepared for this. Girag asks if that smokescreen was their doing. Roku just responds that Girag won't get to "his disciple" without going through them first (in the dub, Roku replies that they're done running and asks if Girag is afraid of facing an old man and his student). Girag cracks his knuckles and says he'll crush them if that's what they wish. Alito scans the area on another rooftop, unsure where to go. As he turns, he catches a baseball. From a baseball diamond below him, Nistro yells "nice catch!" Alito asks what he's up to and Nistro says he is here to block Alito's way (in the dub, Alito says he has no time for silly games; Nistro asks if his opponent is afraid of "striking out"). Elsewhere, Dextra confronts Dumon, who recognizes her as "the wench" that Vetrix Dueled in the World Duel Carnival. He asks if she's really willing to fight to the death for the sake of her friends (in the dub, Dumon calls Dextra foolish for coming Yuma's aid; her interference will have dire consequences) and she responds that she won't let Dumon get past her ("For you, that is" in the dub). Finally, Bronk confronts Marin. She asks if he came just so his friends could escape and adds that that's just like him (in the dub, Marin says she knows that Bronk does not have the skills to stand up to her and orders him to stay out of the way). He says he is "always him" and that she is still the same Rio. She responds that she hates to disappoint him, but she is Marin now - there is no Rio anymore. Bronk repeats that she'll always be Rio to him. gives Quattro "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force".]] Quinton brings the car to a halt when he sees Nash standing in front of them. He wonders how they were anticipated. Quattro says that this is where he gets off, then. As he exits the car, Quinton tells him to wait. Quinton asks if he can really do this - his opponent will be the one man Quattro once called a friend. Quattro responds that that's exactly why it must be him - with Yuma gone, only Quattro is capable of moving his heart. Quinton says he understands and hands Quattro a card. Quattro is surprised to see the trump card Quinton was working on to fight the Barians - "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Quinton clarifies that he finished it very recently. Quattro thanks him, adding that this reassures him (in the dub, Quinton reminds Quattro to be careful, but Quattro replies that "careful" isn't in his nature). As the car speeds away, Quattro approaches Nash. Nash asks if he's come to die, just to earn a little time for the rest of them (in the dub, Nash remarks that Quattro got the short straw). Quattro says he's here to do what Yuma said he'd do - reforge the bonds of friendship with a Duel (in the dub, Quattro tells Shark to stop joking; he can't be a Barian). Nash responds that he and Quattro live in completely different worlds - Quattro wouldn't understand even if they Dueled ten thousand times (in the dub, Nash says talking about the past does not change anything). Quattro says he felt the same until recently - a broken friendship can never be repaired. Calling him Reginald, he says that they are very alike. Quattro finally insists that this Duel will give Nash's heart "fanservice" so hot that it will burn an airway to the other side (in the dub, Quattro says he knows the real Shark is in there somewhere and promises to bring Shark back to his senses, no matter the consequences). Back in the car, Astral comments that the bonds Yuma forged through Dueling are protecting him now. The Seven Emperors are powerful enemies, but for now he will believe in those that are fighting and in their passion and zeal. Quattro sets his D-Pad and one materializes on Nash's arm in purple energy. Marin, Dumon, Alito, Mizar and Girag also set their D-Pads as Quattro's crest bracelet glows and a Duel Gazer tattoo appears around his left eye. All around the city, the other opponents of the Emperors do the same and each participant yells "Duel!" his monsters.]] From a rooftop nearby, Vector watches Nash and Quattro, commenting how interesting things have gotten. He decides to just watch for the moment and see what Nash's current power level is. Quattro begins, Normal Summoning "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" and activating its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Gimmick Puppet" from his hand. He Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" and activates "Level Doubler", letting him send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of a monster he controls. He sends a Monster Card to the Graveyard and doubles the Level of "Humpty Dumpty" to 8. He proceeds to activate the effect of "Gear Changer", letting him change its Level to that of another "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls. Nash wonders if Quattro will bring "it" out (Nash's thoughts are cut from the dub). Quattro overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" in Attack Position. Nash isn't surprised to see this "Number". Quattro continues, equipping "Giant Grinder" with "Gimmick Shield", explaining that this will swap the ATK and DEF of the equipped "Gimmick Puppet" monster. " is converted into an Overlay Unit.]] The ATK of "Giant Grinder" now at 2500, Quattro explains that it also lets him inflict damage equal to the number of Overlay Units the equipped monster has times 300. The Overlay Units of "Giant Grinder" stop above each of its shoulders and fire a burst of electricity at Nash, dropping his Life Points to 3400. Quattro ends his turn, saying that that was his answer. Nash begins his turn, Normal Summoning "Saber Shark" and Special Summoning "Silent Angler" from his hand, explaining that he can do so when he controls a WATER monster. Nash tells Quattro to behold his "true ace" and overlays his two Level 4 monsters and chants "Unappeased soul, placed aboard the ark, arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach!". "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" appears in Attack Position. Quattro says that must be his "Over-Hundred "Number" (in the dub, Quattro remarks that Nash never had that "Number" before). Nash activates its effect, explaining that he can detach an Overlay Unit to turn "Giant Grinder" into an Overlay Unit. Quattro is shocked, simply muttering "my Giant Grinder". Nash declares "Eternal Soul Asylum" and a spiked chain shoots from one of the ark's panels, impaling "Giant Grinder" and pulling it into the panel. Inside, it is dissolved and shoots back out as an Overlay Unit. Nash declares "Phantom Flood" as "Silent Honor ARK" attacks directly, panels opening up all over its surface and firing purple beams of energy. Quattro flies backwards and hits the ground, his Life Points at 1900. Nash asks if he understands now - this is the power of the Barians (in the dub, Nash says Quattro should never have challenged him; it only gets worse). He Sets a card to end his turn. Marin is also Summoning her Over-Hundred "Number" against Bronk - "Number 103: Ragnazero". She asks if Bronk understands yet; that she is a Barian in both body and spirit. He simply responds with "Ms. Rio..." ("Now's not forever!" in the dub). Quattro rises to his feet and says he does get it - Nash's determination is a real thing. He adds that his own determination is real as well and that he will drag Nash back to down to Earth (in the dub, Quattro repeats his promise of bringing Nash to his senses). He draws and his elated to see the card - "Overlay Dark Reincarnation". He activates it immediately, explaining that it lets him randomly select an Overlay Unit from an opponent's monster and detach it. If it is a DARK monster, he can Special Summon it to his side of the field and draw a card. (In the dub, Quattro says it specifically has to be a monster he owns.) If it is not DARK, his Life Points will be halved instead. He says he's got fifty-fifty odds as the Overlay Units cease the orbit. He chooses the one on the left and it flies through a Graveyard portal and re-emerges. Quattro says "Bingo!"; he's chosen "Giant Grinder". He draws and is again elated at the result. He remarks that if Nash is a Barian, he'll have to walk over to his world (in the dub, he says he'll have to fight fire with fire, then). He activates "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Nash is shocked that the humans managed to make their own "Rank-Up-Magic" card. Quattro tells him that his brother entrusted him with this card and calls it the "trump card of the entire human race" (in the dub, Quattro explains that "Argent Chaos Force" will Rank-Up his "Number" into a "Chaos Number"). Quattro overlays "Giant Grinder" via Chaos Xyz Evolution. " attacks with "Battle Burst".]] His crest glows and he visibly recoils in pain before chanting "The fruits of human knowledge call forth a messenger who serves the strings of fate!". From the sky descends a metal box, which slowly opens as he chants, changing into the form of "Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter". He activates its effect, declaring that he can detach an Overlay Unit to rip Nash's monster to shreds and drive its ATK through Nash like a spike. He yells "Extermination Slasher" as "Giant Hunter" shoots several gears from its chest, which rip through "Silent Honor ARK" in a massive explosion. As the smoke clears, he's shocked to see "Silent Honor ARK" unscathed. Nash explains he can detach an Overlay Unit to negate his monster's destruction - so the effect backfired. Quattro reminds him that "Silent Honor ARK" is out of Overlay Units now and tells Nash to taste his "fanservice". He declares "Battle Burst" as a gatling gun emerges from the mouth of "Giant Hunter". It riddles "Silent Honor ARK" with bullets and it explodes violently, dropping Nash to 3000 Life Points. Quattro ends his turn (in the dub, Quattro asks if the attack got through to Nash; when will he stop pretending to be a Barian?). Nash asks if Quattro really thought that would change his determination. He claims that before real Chaos, a half-baked copy will fall to pieces. He states he'll show Quattro an abyss of chaos that he could never hope to reach unless he's a Barian. His hand glows with purple energy as he moves to draw (in the dub, Nash tells Quattro to enjoy his advantage while he can; he will unleash the true power of Chaos). (except Vector) are engulfed in light as they use Chaos Draw.]] Kaze comments that Girag hardly seems worthy of being called an enemy before him and his master (in the dub, Kaze remarks that Girag is no match for his and Roku's teamwork). Girag's field is bare and he faces Kaze's "Blade Armor Ninja" and Roku's "Black Luster Soldier". He simply growls in response. His field also bare, Dumon jumps backwards a step and calls Dextra a stubborn opponent. She claims he has yet to see her real ability, her "Night Papilloperative" floating above her (in the dub, Dumon yells, "This is impossible!"; Dextra tells her opponent that losing is quite possible for him). Facing Nistro's "Heroic Champion - Gandiva", Alito is shocked to be having so much trouble against a human. Nistro is pleased with the Duel, saying he's not been this pumped up in a while (in the dub, Nistro says he's stronger, smarter and a winner). Nash tells Quattro to prepare himself - this is where he gets serious. As he begins to draw, purple energy radiates from the Decks of each Emperor and Vector is shocked to see that power spreading through Nash's whole body. Nash says "let's go, guys" and each of the Emperors draws their card as Nash yells "Chaos Draw!", with the other Emperors chiming in with the "Draw" portion (in the dub, all of them say the full line). Each Emperor is engulfed in a pillar of pink light, that radiates up to the sky and can be seen all around the city. Quinton and the other occupants of the car simply stare, while Quattro grunts in pain. Featured Duels Nash vs. Quattro Turn 1: Quattro Quattro draws. He then Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" ( 4/0/100) in Attack Position. As it was Normal Summoned, Quattro activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" to Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" (a Level 4 or lower "Gimmick Puppet" monster) ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position. Quattro activates "Level Doubler" to send "Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to double the Level of "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" (a Level 4 or below monster) ("Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty": 4 → 8). He then activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" to target "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" (a "Gimmick Puppet" monster) and change the Level of "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" to that of the targeted monster ("Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer": 1 → 8). Quattro overlays "Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty" and "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" ( 8/1500/2500, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Quattro then equips "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" with "Gimmick Shield", which switches the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster ("Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder": 1500 → 2500/2500 → 1500). He then activates the second effect of "Gimmick Shield" to inflict 300 damage to Nash for each Overlay Unit the equipped monster has (Nash: 4000 → 3400 LP). Turn 2: Nash Nash draws. He then Normal Summons "Saber Shark" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. As Nash controls a WATER monster, he Special Summons "Silent Angler" ( 4/800/1400) in Attack Position via its own effect. Nash overlays "Saber Shark" and "Silent Angler" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" ( 4/2100/1000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Nash activates the second effect of "Silent Honor ARK" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Silent Honor ARK": 2 → 1 ORU) and attach "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" (a monster Quattro controls) to "Silent Honor ARK" as an Overlay Unit ("Silent Honor ARK": 1 → 2 ORU). "Silent Honor ARK" attacks directly (Quattro: 4000 → 1900 LP). Nash Sets a card. Turn 3: Quattro Quattro draws "Overlay Dark Reincarnation" and subsequently activates it to target "Silent Honor ARK" (an Xyz Monster Nash controls) and detach a random Overlay Unit from it ("Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter": 2 → 1 ORU). If that Overlay Unit is a DARK monster, Quattro can Special Summon it to his side of the field and draw a card. Otherwise, his Life Points will be halved. The randomly detached Overlay Unit is "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", so Quattro revives it ( 8/1500/2500) in Attack Position and draws "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Quattro activates "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" to Rank-Up "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter" ( 9/2500/1500, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Quattro activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter": 1 → 0 ORU), destroy "Silent Honor ARK", and inflict damage to Nash equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. Nash activates the third effect of "Silent Honor ARK" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Silent Honor ARK": 1 → 0 ORU) and prevent its destruction. "Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor ARK" (Nash: 3400 → 3000 LP). performs a Chaos Draw.]] Turn 4: Nash Nash performs a Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Marin vs. Bronk Stone Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Marin's turn Marin Xyz Summons "Number 103: Ragnazero" ( 4/2400/1200) in Attack Position. Marin's turn Marin performs a Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Dumon vs. Dextra Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Dextra controls "Night Papilloperative" ( 4/2600/2000) in Attack Position. Dumon's turn Dumon performs a Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Mizar vs. Anna Kaboom and Nelson Andrews Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Mizar's turn Mizar performs a Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Alito vs. Nistro Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nistro controls "Heroic Champion - Gandiva" ( 4/2100/1800) in Attack Position. Alito's turn Alito performs a Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Girag vs. Kaze and Roku Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Kaze controls "Blade Armor Ninja" ( 4/2200/1000) in Attack Position and Roku controls "Black Luster Soldier" ( 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position.Whether this is the original "Black Luster Soldier" or its retrained version is not specified. For simplicity's sake, the original is listed here. Girag's turn Girag performs a Chaos Draw. Duel continues in the next episode. Gallery |col Nasch_Vs._Quattro.png|Nash vs. Quattro Merag Vs. Bronk.png|Marin vs. Bronk Dumon_Vs._Dextra.png|Dumon vs. Dextra Mizar_Vs._Anna_%26_Nelson.png|Mizar vs. Anna and Nelson Alito_Vs._Nistro.png|Alito vs. Nistro Girag_Vs._Roku_%26_Kaze.png|Girag vs. Kaze and Roku Trivia * Almost every time the Seven Barian Emperors are shown one at a time, the order is the same as their "Over-Hundred Numbers" or reversed (though Vector is often left out since he wasn't dueling) with an occasional switch involving Marin/Rio. ** When they first appear, the order they stand in (from the center out) follows this same pattern, but with the two farthest on each end switched with each other. Mistakes s.]] * When the Barians activate their D-Pads, the old card backings are shown. This is corrected in the dub. * In the preview, the red light (Alito) came last, but was changed to dark blue (Nash) later. * In the English dub, Kaze in incorrectly referred to as Alito in the closed captions as he says that Girag is no match for his and Roku's teamwork. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes